films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
3 Cheers for Thomas
Hooray, 3 Cheers for Thomas is the twenty-sixth episode of the seventh season and the one hundred and eighty-second episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas races Bertie again, but he has to go back to Knapford to pick up the Sports Day medals. Plot Thomas has to take some children to their annual sports day. When they arrive, a boy tells Thomas that he hopes he's number one and wins a medal. Thomas agrees it's magnificent to win a medal, and later imagines himself with a medal around his boiler. Later, Thomas and Bertie are at the sheds, when Percy arrives and tells the two he's taking Sir Topham Hatt to the venue. Thomas tells him he can see the egg and spoon race there, where children race with eggs on spoons. The winner of the race gets a medal. Thomas tells Percy and Bertie that he wish he could have a medal and Percy tells him he'd have to win a race. Bertie challenges Thomas to a race to the next station. Thomas accepts the challenge and the race begins. Bertie edges in front at first, but manages to get stuck behind a slowing Trevor and Thomas takes the lead. However, he doesn't keep the lead for long, as he has to stop to pick up passengers; Bertie regains the lead as he rumbles over the bridge. Then, Bertie has to stop at a level crossing and Thomas takes the lead once more. Thomas was almost at the station when he spots a signalman with a red flag in his hand and Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham explains that the medals were left in his office and asks Thomas to retrieve them. Thomas, who no longer cares about the race, puffs away to retrieve the medals. Down the line, Bertie arrives at the station having won the race. Bertie waits keenly for Thomas, but he never comes. Thomas is steaming back for the medals. He arrives at Knapford, where the stationmaster gives Thomas' driver the medals. Thomas arrives at the venue, with the medals, just in time for the medals to be handed out. The next day, Thomas is at Maithwaite station when Sir Topham Hatt and Bertie arrive with a surprise for Thomas. A boy gives Thomas his own medal and wraps it around his boiler. Sir Topham Hatt and the boy express their gratitude for Thomas' hard work during sports day and they thought Thomas deserved a medal all for himself. Thomas thanks them for the medal and all the children give him "three cheers". Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bertie *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Trevor (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Tiger Moth (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) *James (stock footage cameo) *Harvey (deleted scene) Locations *Knapford *Dryaw *The Windmill *Three Tier Bridge *Maithwaite *Wellsworth *Sports Field Halt *Balladrine *Callendale Fishing Yard *McColl Farm *The Lighthouse Notes *Stock footage from Make Someone Happy, James and the Red Balloon, Percy Gets it Right, James and the Queen of Sodor and Bulgy Rides Again is used, as well as mirrored stock footage from It's Only Snow. *A London, Midland, and Scottish Railway poster is seen at Maithwaite. *This is the second time Thomas and Bertie have a race, the first time was in Thomas and Bertie And The Great Race. *The majority of the footage of Thomas puffing along seems to be sped up, even after the race. *This is the last episode of several things: **The last episode of the classic series. **The last episode to be narrated by Håkan Mohede in Sweden and Tommy Kenter in Denmark, and the last episode until the thirteenth season to be narrated in Welsh. **The last episode to be directed by David Mitton. **The last produced by Phil Fehrle. **The last to have music composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell in the US. **The final episode to have the classic series opening scene in the US. **The last episode to use of the shot of Thomas in front of Tidmouth Sheds for the end credits in the US. **The last made by Gullane Entertainment. **The last with Peter Urie as executive producer. **Britt Allcroft's final episode as creative consultant and the final episode to have her involved in production. *An instrumental version of Let's Have a Race can be heard during Thomas and Bertie's race in the US and International versions. *The Danish title of this episode is "Hip Hooray for Thomas". In Welsh, it is called "Hip Hip Hurrah Thomas". In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas' Thursday or Metal Only for Thomas". *A shortened version of this episode was made into a picture-read story for the passport in the My Journey with Thomas the Tank Engine book, titled Thomas and the Race. *It's likely the ending of this episode was filmed around the same time as A Visit from Thomas as Miss Jenny can be seen waving on the platform. Errors *After Thomas stops to pick up passengers, his siderods change position. *In the rear shot of Trevor, the left wheels of his cart aren't moving. *Percy said he was taking the Fat Controller to the sports day, but when Thomas was stopped at the level crossing, the Fat Controller was seen in his car. *Thomas and Bertie should've known better than to have another race. *As Thomas races through Dryaw, a strange white object (presumably a film glitch) is seen as he goes off screen. *When all the children surround Bertie, his right eye is wonky. *Because stock footage is used, James was pulling coaches in one scene, but a few scenes later, he is pulling a goods train. *Thomas was racing Bertie to the station where Sports Day was being held, but for some reason Bertie races to Wellsworth instead. *In the episode, there is a water tower right next to the shed that Thomas, Percy, and Bertie were at, but in a deleted scene with Harvey, the tower has moved up and moved to the other side of the tracks. *Because stock footage was used, a close-up of Sir Topham Hatt is at Maithwaite. *When Thomas races through Dryaw with the medals, a white blur can be seen on the right side of the screen. Gallery File:ThreeCheersforThomastitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThreeCheersforThomasAlternateUKtitlecard.png|Alternate UK Title Card File:ThreeCheersforThomastitlecard.jpg|DVD New Series UK title card File:ThreeCheersforThomasNewSeriestitlecard.png|2004 TV title card with UK title card File:HoorayforThomasUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThreeCheersforThomasJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:ThreeCheersforThomas.PNG File:ThreeCheersforThomas1.png|Bertie File:ThreeCheersforThomas2.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas3.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas4.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas5.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas6.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas7.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas8.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas9.PNG|Thomas File:ThreeCheersforThomas10.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas11.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas12.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas13.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas14.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas15.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas16.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas17.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas18.png|Percy File:ThreeCheersforThomas19.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas20.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas21.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas22.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas23.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas24.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas25.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas26.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas27.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas28.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas29.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas30.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas31.png|Wellsworth File:ThreeCheersforThomas32.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas33.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas34.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas35.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas36.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas37.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas38.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas39.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas40.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas41.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas42.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas43.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas44.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas45.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas46.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas47.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas48.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas49.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas50.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas51.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas52.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas53.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas54.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThreeCheersforThomas55.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas56.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas57.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas58.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas59.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas60.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas61.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas62.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas63.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas64.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas65.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas66.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas67.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas68.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas69.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas70.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas71.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas72.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas73.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas74.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas75.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas76.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas77.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas78.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas79.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas80.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas81.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas82.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas83.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas84.png|Edited stock footage File:ThreeCheersforThomas85.png Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Gordon And Spencer And Other Thomas Adventures (2005, US) Category:Gordon And Spencer And Other Thomas Adventures (January 25, 2005) Full Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (2007, US) Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (May 1, 2007) Full